The Next Phase (episode)
Geordi and Ro are presumed dead after a transporter malfunction. Summary The ''Enterprise''-D is called to render assistance to a crippled Romulan vessel. When they arrive, the vessel is adrift and has taken heavy damage. William Riker, Geordi La Forge, Ro Laren, and Worf beam over. When La Forge surveys the damage, he determines that the graviton generator needs to be replaced, and beams himself and Ro back to the ship along with the damaged part. However, during transport, something happens to their patterns. The transporter chief, Chief Brossmer cannot get them to rematerialize, so she aborts. However, they didn't rematerialize at the original coordinates as the safety protocols indicated. Riker and the engineer conclude they are gone. The Romulans are still looking at a core breach. Data and two more engineers go to the ship in a shuttle. When the pressure in the core jumps up, Riker, Worf, and the Romulans are forced to eject it, and do so just in time. Ensign Ro wakes up near sickbay, cannot use to the communications system, and no one seems to notice her. She enters sickbay, only to hear in third person from Doctor Crusher and Captain Picard that she and La Forge are dead. She cannot get their attention, and when she blocks his path, Picard walks right through her. The Enterprise begins to transfer power to the Romulan ship, as Data examines the transporters for anything that could cause the safety systems to fail. He now finds an energy fluctuation and begins investigating it. He also requests that he may arrange the memorial service, and Captain Picard grants his request. La Forge also soon finds that he has the same problems as Ro. When she finds him, they starts speculating about what happened. La Forge and Ro take two different approaches to their apparent death. Ro tries to accept her death and be at peace with herself. La Forge is determined to figure out what happened, convinced they are still alive. He begins to follow Data's investigation. Ro, meanwhile, wanders around the ship, and is in the Captain's ready room when Commander Riker tells him that he wants to say a few words about her. This surprises and upsets her, given that she doesn't think he knows her that well. She also tells the Captain (talking at him, at least) that she was glad he trusted her. After that, La Forge enters and talks her into going over to the Romulan vessel, where Data believes the problem originated. They take his shuttle, and overhear Data talking to Worf about the memorial service. Using his ability to look through the casing, he discovers that a central device in the Romulan engine room is a phase inverter, which can transform normal matter so it will pass through other matter and energy. He realizes this explains chroniton fields, and their abilities; they are alive, just "out of phase" with normal matter and energy. After Data is called away, the two of them then hear a Romulan plot to destroy Enterprise so they don't find out about the technology, and when they return to the ship, a phased Romulan follows them. When Data and the transporter chief scan for chroniton fields, La Forge realizes that he and Ro leaving chroniton particles behind them. La Forge tries to get Data to recognize the pattern of his movements, and turn up the intensity so he will be brought back, but to no avail. Data gives up. Unfortunately, when Ro is following the transporter chief, the Romulan confronts her with a "phased" disrupter. He forces Ro to take him to La Forge, but on the other side of a wall, she jumps him, and knocks him down. A chase ensues, and Ro gets shot in the leg with the disrupter. A fist fight ensues, and La Forge enters (following Data to a very large field) and knocks the Romulan through the ship's hull, and out into space; an action that saves Ro's life. After that, the power transfer beam is disconnected, Picard is thanked, and they are about to engage at warp, when the transporter chief reminds him the decontamination is still going on, and they shouldn't use any major system until it has been completed. La Forge figures that for them to be returned to normal, they will have to be hit with a very large field, and since it will only work for a millisecond, someone will need to be looking right at them. When it is announced the memorial service in Ten Forward going to occur, they go there. They start shooting everything with the disrupter. Soon, the chief finds the very large field forming in Ten Forward. However, their attempts to get attention when the field strength is increased fail, and the Enterprise will need to get to Garadius IV soon. So, they make the disrupter overload, and sure enough, a much larger decontamination is attempted. This time, they are seen by Data and the Captain. Only now does he put their appearances together with all of the chroniton phenomena. When the chroniton field is put on its highest setting, and all of the particles are purged, the two of them reappear. Right away, La Forge gives the order to take the warp engines off line, and the muon wave is removed before they get underway. Memorable Quotes "But my uniform - my VISOR - are you saying I'm some blind ghost with clothes!?" "I don't have all the answers! I've never been dead before!" : - La Forge and Ro "I never knew what a friend was, until I met Geordi. He spoke to me as though I were human. He treated me no differently from anyone else. He accepted me for what I am - and that I have learned - is friendship." : - Data to Worf, about La Forge "I'll never know what you were gonna say about me!" : - Ro, to Riker who can't hear her before "shooting" him in the head with a "phased" disrupter. Background Information *While originally intended to be a cost-cutting bottle show, this episode ended up being one of the most expensive of the season. *The stardate of this episode is derived from Ro's death certificate. *The Enterprise-D would also transfer power to a Romulan vessel via a power transfer beam in . *The second Jazz piece played while the funeral service is "When the Saints Go Marching In". Awards * This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Sound Mixing for a Drama Series. Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 62, . *As part of the UK VHS collection Star Trek: The Next Generation - 10th Anniversary Collector's Edition, under the "La Forge" section, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 5.8, . *As part of the TNG Season 5 DVD collection. Links and References Main Cast *Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as William Riker *LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Worf *Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as Data Guest Stars *Michelle Forbes as Ensign Ro Laren *Thomas Kopache as Mirok *Susanna Thompson as Varel *Shelby Leverington as Chief Brossmer *Brian Cousins as Parem Co-Star *Kenneth Meseroll as McDowell Uncredited Co-Stars *David Keith Anderson as Ensign Armstrong *Michael Braveheart as Martinez *Carl David Burks as Ensign Russell *Tracee Lee Cocco as Lieutenant j.g. Jae *Christie Haydon as a command division ensign *Randy James as Lieutenant Jones *Mark Lentry as a lieutenant *Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings *Michael Moorhead as a science division ensign *Joyce Robinson as Ensign Gates *John Tempoya as an operations division ensign *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace *Unknown performers as **Alfonse Pacelli **Ensign Lopez Uncredited Stunt doubles *Irving E. Lewis as stunt double for LeVar Burton *Tom Morga as stunt double for Brian Cousins *Patricia Tallman as stunt double for Michelle Forbes References anyon emitter; arboretum; Bajoran death chant; Bajoran Liaison Office; Borhyas; central computer; chroniton; cloaking device; death certificate; dilithium chamber; disruptor; "Down by the Riverside"; emergency bulkhead; energizing coil; engine core; Garadius IV; Garadius system; Garon IV; ghost; graviton field generator; imaging scanner; interphase generator; jazz; kolem; lateral sensor array; level 1 diagnostic; level 3 diagnostic; main power; melakol; memorial service; molecular phase inverter; muon; power transfer beam; prototype; replicator; Ro Gale; Ro Talia; sensor return signal; subspace resonator; trombone; trumpet; tuba; warp core breach |next= }} Next Phase, The de:So nah und doch so fern es:The Next Phase nl:The Next Phase